Winter Is Here
by Lauren Reynolds
Summary: The Black Widow's origin and what happens after the movie. When her past starts to chase up to her, and someone is after her life. And more and more people of her past is back. Who will she finally be with?
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes,

Characters are not owned by me. When the conversation has [], means it is translated from Russian. Do leave reviews, as I am still not sure to continue this story or not. Thank you.

1928 Stalingrad USSR,

In one of the cold winter in Russia during the war, some Nazis set civilians home on fire. Leaving people trapped in their houses, lucky ones get out unharmed. But the others would eventually get burned to death. Death being so common during the war, was not something to stop a person from continue their normal walk through the streets even when they see one.

"[Ivan! There's nobody here, you're not going to find your sister!]"

"[Wait! I heard something over there!]"

Ivan Petrovitch was a Russian General Secretary and was looking for her sister among the blazing fires, which the Nazis had set. Roofs and houses started collapsing, his chances of finding his sister alive decreases as each second have pass.

As he ran towards the sound he just heard and pulled away the broken pillar, trapping whoever is in there. It revealed to be a middle aged lady carrying an infant on her arms. Protecting it with every last breath she had.

"[Comrades, please, please! Look after Natalia, she's a Romanova! But-]"

The lady's words were interrupted by a huge roof that just landed on her. Ivan Petrovitch looks at the baby who had nothing just like him after losing his sister. He decided to raise this kid like his own.

Present Russia,Kirov

"_Widow what's your statics?" _

"Having visual on the targets, waiting for actions."

It has been 6 months since the war in Manhattan. They all work as a team now, although occasionally she and Hawkeye would still work for SHEILD. The Black Widow was burying herself in the forest watching for any interactions in the warehouse opposite. SHIELD has received tips that a large deal was to be made and her job was to eliminate all targets.

"Targets on cue, proceeding now."

"_Roger that."_

It wasn't a challenging mission; she was able to find the location within 3 days. Within 15 minutes, she had done all her job and has bombed the place to clear of any evidence leaved behind. She was ready for extraction and she knew that Agent Hill will be here in no time.

At the Stark Tower

The Stark Tower has been like a HQ for the Avengers now. They had all their meetings, trainings and enjoyment there. Everyone really became a part of the family, but not the Black Widow. Her pasts were still all a mystery to her teammates. Even the team knew everything about Clint. At first Natasha convinced him to join the Avengers. He slowly opened up to them, and sharing the past he was ashamed of to them too.

"Hey Hawk, are you and Nat a thing?" Tony could not help but ask. Everyone has started questioning about their relationship since the start. They knew they won't just partners that simple.

"Tony, its people's privacy, please respect that." Steve being the normal gentleman he always was. Steve was also curious about their relationship but he thinks that he is in no position to ask.

"Oh come on, we all are curious and besides we are a team!" Tony argued raising both hands up like a kid.

"We were a thing, but that was all in the past. And besides I am dating someone all this time." Clint answered arrogantly with the fact that he was dating.

"What! Who?" Tony sit up straight and asked Clint.

"Someone special in SHIELD." Clint said.

"Then what do you know about Lady Natasha's past?" Thor asked. Everyone looked at Thor for his curiosity in Natasha's past.

"Why are you all of a sudden so curious about her past?" Bruce the gentle doctor asked. Everyone have obviously forgotten about the question of Clint's love life.

"Everyone here knew about each other's past, but we are unaware of Lady Natasha's past." Thor answered.

"I just knew she was Russian, and that she is called Natalia Romanova instead of Natasha Romanoff." Clint answered.

"That's just names! Fury should know something, his like a built in secret database. No files or anything?" Tony asked.

"Fury knows everything, but I am sure even he doesn't know all of her past. Natasha kept it hidden pretty well." Clint answered.

"I have also notice that Natasha doesn't really spent a lot of time with us. She is off for mission almost all the times. She seems to be always called away instead of you." Steve said.

"Natasha is like a power house. She goes for missions more than she sleeps. Natasha is not close to another maybe she just not use to it." Clint answered.

Their conversation was interrupted when JARVIS informs them of Natasha's arrival back to the tower.

During that night

It was about 4am in the morning. Steve got was unable to sleep as he was thinking about Sharon and how her mission was. He got up off his bed and made his way to the kitchen. Stark really knew how to give them privacy. Each of them had their own floors, but they had to share the gym. He took a beer and decided to catch some fresh air at the balcony.

Steve was surprises to see someone standing near the edge of the fence. He went nearer for a closer look. It was Natasha. She was wearing a tank top and track pants, but was still able to show her hourglass figure. She was looking over the fence thinking deep in her thoughts with her Russian vodka with her.

Flashback 1938 Moscow USSR

"[You got to be tough on the battlefield, strike! Strike the opponent's weakness!]"

Natasha was having her training. She was enlisted to a KGB program – The Red Room. At the age of 10, Natasha had to learn skills of survival, combats and everything they she wasn't suppose to know at her age. Every day she and about 20 of girls her age would hunt, train and sleep together. And now she was supposed to kill her enemy which is 15 years old big sized senior. Even if it was just a practice, you got kill to live.

Natasha has found her weakness to her right elbow, too weak and not stable at all. Natasha kicked her right elbow that sent her stumbling a few steps backwards before twisting her neck as the killer shot.

"[Good job, Natalia you will starting learning English tomorrow.]"

"[Yes Sir!]"

End of Flashback

Steve knew better than to sneak on a master assassin. He cleared his throat as an indication for her. She turned to look at him and return back to the city in front and drank a cup of vodka before pouring another.

"Are you ok?" Steve asked her wondering why she was drinking at this time.

"Never been better." She replied.

"Then why are you drinking?"

"People drink for various reasons Cap. You're drinking yourself too."

"I am drinking only 28%, but you are drinking an alcohol of 80%."

"Then why do you drink when you can't get drank?"

"People drink for various reasons"

Suddenly as they were talking at the balcony, Natasha was hit by poisonous dart on her neck. It was too fast for her to even react. Steve only knew she was hit when she dropped her glass of drink. Her face turned pale and she was feeling weak.

"Natasha are you all right? I will get you to the infirmary!" Steve shouted before Natasha fell into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's notes.

Thank you for all the reviews. I will try to continue this story but no promises. Do leave me more reviews, thank you and enjoy!

Previously,

_Suddenly as they were talking at the balcony, Natasha was hit by poisonous dart on her neck. It was too fast for her to even react. Steve only knew she was hit when she dropped her glass of drink. Her face turned pale and she was feeling weak._

"_Natasha are you all right? I will get you to the infirmary!" Steve shouted before Natasha fell into unconsciousness. _

* * *

"JARVIS let Tony and Bruce know that Natasha have been hit, I am bringing her to the infirmary!" Steve shouted, while carrying Natasha's body to the infirmary.

'_Right away Captain"_

At the infirmary,

"What happen?" Bruce asked, wearing his surgical gloves.

"I am not sure, we were talking on the balcony and next time she was hit!" Steve explained.

"Ok, out Captain we'll work better without you watching." Tony pushed Steve out of the room.

Flashback

1945, Training Facility near Moscow USSR

It's been 7 years since she made her first kill. Many things have been changing around her. Including the people. The girls she used to train with, some died in a practice, some died due to sickness. Her trainers changed almost every week, change to replace with the very best.

It was one of her normal training, when her trainer had been replaced once again. There was something about this new trainer, that Natasha could not pin point it. His messy brown hair and the way he looks at things were as if they were empty. But the thing that stands out most was his left arm. It was a metal arm, with a red star on it.

"[My name is James Barnes and I will be your new trainer from today on.]" The trainer introduced himself.

And for the next few weeks, she has been training under him without any interruptions. He teaches her to jab, stable and everything she needed to know. He was cold, colder than anything she ever encounter. Another few weeks, they became the best partners the KGB ever had. Slowly, they formed a bond they never even knew it existed and eventually they needed each other.

"[How did you get a metal arm?]" Natasha asked one day.

"[I don't know. Soldiers said that something happened to me, and from then on I didn't remember who I was.]"

And that same night.

Natasha was reading her new case file, when someone opened her window from the outside.

"[What are you doing here? They would catch you.]" Natasha said panicking.

"[I don't care.]"

He took her in his strong right arm and started kissing her. The gentle kiss soon became a passionate one. He retrained his left metal arm from touching her, afraid to spook her because he was ashamed of it.

"[It's ok.]" Natasha said, bringing his bionic arm with her own to cup her face. She then went forward to kiss him and now both of his strong arms were around her waist. Suddenly, he had forgotten all about his metal arm, it was as if his arm was normal again. They had completely forgotten about the cruel and harsh world outside. It was just the both of them together. They made love together. It was a single bed, he had to hug her tightly to himself and for the first time in his life, he felt that he was finally someone.

In the morning,

"[I got to go, don't forget about your test later.]" He said wearing his last piece of outerwear.

"[You know I will ace it.]"

"[Ya, I know you will do me proud. Be safe.]" He said, kissing her one last time and went back from the window he came.

End of flashback

1 hour later

Bruce and Tony came out from the infirmary, looking extremely serious.

"She's been hit with poisonous dart. But unless we find an antidote, she would still be in danger." Bruce explained.

"Can't you just create one?" Clint asked.

"I would try. But the person who came out with this is good; the poison attacks the main organs, causing her to have organs failure slowly. It is nothing I ever seen before." Tony explained.

"Can we see her?" Steve asked.

"She's still uncurious. I suggest you, Fury and Clint work out who was the one who sent the dart, while me and Bruce try to make the antidote." Tony ordered.

At the meeting room.

"She is stable, but she doesn't have much time. Her organs are failing." Clint explained.

Sharon have just came back from her mission. They were all gathered at the round conference table.

"Did the security footage catch anything?" Sharon asked.

"No, she was shot at the balcony. The sniper could have shot from any building in Manhattan." Fury explained.

"But why just her? I was with her, if they shot her, they could have shot me too." Steve asked.

"Maybe they didn't know you were they?" Clint explained.

"No I was just standing right beside her." Steve argued.

"So it could be personal. The sniper was after Widow, but why a slow death? If the sniper could shoot her from a distance, why use a dart instead of a bullet?" Fury asked.

"Maybe because firing a gun was too loud?" Steve asked.

"No we having silencer now Cap." Clint explained.

"They wanted her to have a slow death. Killing her was too easy, he wanted her to suffer from all the pain." Sharon explained.

At the lab.

"The antidote got to be strong enough to last." Tony said.

"But it is impossible to. At this level, it would kill her before the poison does. Her anatomy could not take that much in." Bruce explained.

The two of them were busy discussing scientific formula, and did not notice that a figure was climbing through the air vent. The figure paused to listen to their conversation before continuing to crawl through the air vent. The figure reached the infirmary and he climbed out from it.

Do review, thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously,_

_The two of them were busy discussing scientific formula, and did not notice that a figure was climbing through the air vent. The figure paused to listen to their conversation before continuing to crawl through the air vent. The figure reached the infirmary and he climbed out from it._

* * *

The man pull an injection out from his belt, showing his bionic left hand. He went closer to Natasha and injected her and took a moment to careless her face. And within a second, Natasha's head beat began increasing rapidly, her BP is dropping and her pressure is over the roof.

Flashback

1950, Training Facility 'Red Room' near Moscow USSR

"[Natalia Romanova, Superior Wills ask for your presences.]" An averaged ranked guard came to get her during her daily training. Her secret relationship with the Winter Soldier has been a occasionally one. Even it's been a daily routine for the both of them to train together every morning and hug each other to sleep at night. It was not everyday they got to see each other. Sometimes, days or months. However, their relationship has been full of fear, fear of the day both of them knew it would come eventually. Fear of the day when they are being force to separated. They have both been injected the age defying serum. They still look like their twenties.

Natasha walked into her boss Superior Ivan Wills with respect that she was taught. "[Sir, what new mission do you have for me?]" Natasha asked standing in a soldier posture.

"[Stand easy. I have rather bad news for you Natalia.]" Superior Wills said in an all business tone. "[You would be going on a mission with the Winter Soldier tomorrow to Singapore.]"

"[With all due respect Sir, how is this bad news?]" Natasha asked raising an eye brown.

"[It would be your last mission. Your relationship with the Winter Soldier has been reported to the Superiors. It have been decided that you would marry Alexi Shostakov one of our best test pilot and be a good housewife and never see the Winter Soldier again.]" Her Superior explains.

"[I will not agree to it Sir!]" Natasha was dumbfounded by what was just told to her.

"[This is not a discussion! This is an order! You have broken our law; you should feel proud that you were not even being punished!]" Her Superior banged his table full of rage.

"[I will never agree to this, can I leave now?]" Natasha said calming herself down.

"[You better think twice. You may leave.]"

After Natasha have leaved the room. Superior Wills picked up his telephone and dial a number and said, "[Proceed with Plan B.]"

After the mission with Winter Soldier in Singapore

"[What is wrong Natalia? The mission is a success one, but why are you moping?]" James asked her with concern, before wrapping his strong arms around her waist.

"[We've been compromised, they have found out about us and they have arranged me for a marriage with Alexi Shostakov. This would be our last mission together, and we will never see each other again.]" Natasha explained, bringing her hand up to careless his face.

"[Alexi Shostakov is the best pilot the Soviet Union has. But I am the best assassin the Soviet Union has. I would do anything it does to prevent that from happening.]" James said, bringing his own warm hands to take hers and kiss it.

"[They could kill you or worst, torture you.]" Natasha answered worriedly.

"[I have been through much worst, it's going to be all right.]" James said before silencing her with his own lips.

Present

The Avengers have been alerted by JARVIS that Natasha's condition has worsened. All of them rushed to the infirmary. By the time all of them got there, Tony and Bruce is already working on Natasha, while the others watch helplessly outside through the clear glass. About half an hour later, they came out.

"Is she all right?" Clint asked.

"Miss Romanoff inside has a really strange anatomy." Tony joked.

"I agree with Tony. Natasha is actually recovering." Bruce explained.

"But how? She was crashing a while ago." Sharon asked.

"Some antidote was injected into her blood stream. She was crashing because her body was actually adapting to the antidote." Bruce explained.

"Romanoff got her antidote, she is recovering, why do I still hear a but coming?" Fury asked.

Bruce and Tony looked at each other, before Tony said. "But… The spooky thing is that we weren't the one who given her the antidote and we have found out that Miss Natasha have been hiding from us somethings." Tony stopped trying to let his audience adapt to what he was saying.

"Then who gave her the antidote?" Thor asked.

"We have no idea." Bruce answered.

"Then what is it that you guys found out about her?" Steve asked curiously.

"The antidote given to Natasha was too strong for a normal person. So we conducted tests and we found out a serum in her bloodstream. "Bruce explained. But the rest of the Avengers still didn't see the problem.

"Which also means that, Ms Natasha inside is also a super soldier. Well a female version and she could older than she looked. Possibly, even older than Mr Iceman." Tony explained and received a glare from Steve.

"We will find out more from her when she wakes up. But now, we could to find out who was good enough to even past the JARVIS security system and got away with it." Fury ordered.

"We could get the security footage from the infirmary." Tony said.

At the conference room

Tony was fast forwarding, when it shows the Winter Soldier jumping down from the air vent and injected her with the antidote.

"Who is Mr Metal?" Tony asked, pointing at James' bionic arm.

"This man looks familiar, Fury do you have any idea?" Steve asked.

Before the television shows, James carelesing Natasha's face before leaving. Fury was about to speak when they all heard a sound from behind and turned towards it. It was Natasha, still in her patient clothes. Her eyes was a little watery when she saw the figure in the television. It was a sight of her no one has ever seen. No one except the Winter Soldier has seen.

"James…." Natasha whispered.

End for this chapter. Please review and let me know how you feel!


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously_

_Before the television shows, James carelesing Natasha's face before leaving. Fury was about to speak when they all heard a sound from behind and turned towards it. It was Natasha, still in her patient clothes. Her eyes was a little watery when she saw the figure in the television. It was a sight of her no one has ever seen. No one except the Winter Soldier has seen. _

"_James…." Natasha whispered._

"You know who this metal guy is?" Tony asked Nick as he was interrupted by Natasha's entering of the room.

Flashback

After their last mission together

Red Room

6 guards came to surround both the Black Widow and the Winter Solider.

One of their leaders came out from the crowd and said, "[Winter Soldier, you have disobeyed your Superiors! We are here to arrest you!]"

"[What is happening James?]" Natasha asked.

"[And what if I refuse?]" James asked, protecting Natasha.

"[Then you leave us no choice… Activate the electricity!]" The leader command. They have planted an electrical source inside James' bionic arm, to be able to contain him when necessary.

"ARGHHHH!" James cried in pain and fell to the ground.

"[James!]" Natasha shouted, before she felt a dart shot to her neck and she slowly fell unconscious.

When Natasha woke up, she was back in her room as if everything was normal again. Except the fact that she didn't know where was James brought to. Natasha waited for midnight to come, before she escapes her room by the window. She went back to the East Wing, where all soldiers that disobeyed orders were brought there.

It was patch darkness in there, only a small torchlight was guiding the way. But that did not stop her, she was just too anxious to know what they have done to James.

Suddenly, Natasha stopped her tack. She turned around to found James. Unconscious in a stasis tube, where the KGB kept their sleeper agents in hibernation. A rush of guilt came to Natasha. James wouldn't be there if it wasn't for her. She caused him, his freedom.

She tried destroying the stasis tube, but it was no use. All Natasha could see was his pale face and weak eyes.

"[What have they done to you? I will get you out of there, I promise…]" Natasha whispered to James, even when she knew he couldn't hear her.

The next morning.

Natasha dashed into Superior Will's office.

"[I have agreed to the arrange marriage with the test pilot Sir. But on one condition…" Natasha said.

"[What is it?]" He asked.

"[Release Winter Soldier from the stasis tube.]"

"[So that you can return to him, you are so silly Natasha, to think I would make this deal with you..]"

"[If you release him, you will have my word that I would never see him again and I would stay as a normal housewife like what the KGB wants]"

Superior Will put down his documents and looked Natasha in the eye. Seeing that she was serious, he agreed with her terms. However, little did Natasha know, it was another trick of his just to get her to marry Alexi. Superior Will had no plans of releasing the Winter Soldier and in fact he was going to carry on leaving him as a sleeper agent.

From that day on, it was the last time Natasha saw him.

Present

"He is the KGB's best weapon, the Winter Soldier. He was just a myth, it was said that he had a bionic left arm." Nick answered.

Natasha returns to her clam state of mind after seeing James. "He is very real, he was one of my trainer in the Red Room"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Clint asked.

"You didn't ask."

"This is impossible, Tony can you focus to have a clearer view of him?" Steve asked.

Tony did as what Steve requested.

"It can't be… This Winter Soldier, he is Bucky!" Steve shouted, the last time he saw him was when Bucky dropped down from the cliff.

"Relax my friend. We all understand that you missed him dearly. But it is impossible for him to be alive after dropping out the cliff." Thor said consoling Steve.

Just when everyone thought what Steve just said was a just a brunch of rubbish. Natasha stood up from her chair and said, "He is Bucky. His real name is James Barnes. After he fall from the cliff, he suffered amnesia. The KGB was looking for Steve when they found James instead. He had no memories of what happened or who he knew, but he only his name. The fall caused him his left arm. The bionic arm was given to him by the KGB."

Outside the Stark's Tower.

"[We have the targets location, ready for order.]"

"[Order given, take her down soldiers!]"

Thanks for all the favorites and reviews. Do let me know how I am doing.


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously_

"_[We have the targets location, ready for order.]"_

"_[Order given, take her down soldiers!]" _

* * *

Inside the stark tower

"I know this is a lot to take in Cap. But what we all need now is to find out where is the Winter Soldier." Fury said in a all business tone.

"He goes by quick and fast. If he wouldn't want to be found, you will find him." Natasha explained.

"Sitting ducks in here isn't going to help me find Bucky! I am going to begin search around this area, for all we know he haven't gone far!" Steve said, leaving the room immediately.

"Cap over there has too much personal going on with him, find by me if he wanna be finding a needle in the sea." Tony joked.

"13 go after him and make sure he doesn't destroy himself." Fury ordered.

"Yes Sir." Sharon replied.

Less than 5 seconds after Sharon leaved the room, the windows around the meeting room shattered together. All the Avengers were caught off guard, their natural instinct was to turn around to body block the shattered glass flying everywhere.

"JARVIS! Prepare Mark 8!" Tony shouted.

"Hill! Sent Alpha 3 to the Stark Tower now!" Fury shouted into his Bluetooth.

Everything was in a mess. Clint got up to reach for his bow and arrow when 3 grenades landed on the meeting table.

"GRENADE!" Clint shouted and duck away as he was the nearest. The grenades exploded before the soldiers throw more in, but this time they were flash grenade.

"[Team 3 in!]" The leader commanded and a group of soldiers went into the building from the broken windows.

Natasha being the spy she always is, didn't needed her eyes to see, she had her other senses. Natasha kept her body low and tried her best to crawl out without being noticed. She could sense a soldier reaching out and about to grab her when she gave him a twist on his neck. Fury was firing from pistol and trying defense himself as possible. Clint managed to reach for his weapons. But being blind caused them to have a disadvantage.

Ouside the tower

"Steve!"

"You shouldn't have followed Sharon!"

"Steve stopped being so emotional! I understand that Bucky is your friend, but that doesn't mean you can have reason not get into your game!"

"You will never understand Sharon! I caused him to fall, I wasn't there when he needed me!"

"No! The war caused him to fall, and now the Avengers needs you!"

"BLOOOMM!"

The explosion caused Sharon to hit against the wall and Steve to fall to the ground.

"Are you ok?" Steve asked, helping Sharon up.

"I will be, let's go!" They both ran towards the meeting room.

In the Tower

Natasha managed to escape the room and regain her sight. She quickly changed into her tight Black Widow leather suit before she was shot with the same dart that wounded her.

"Agrhh…" She reached for the dart on her neck and pulled it out, but it was too late the poison have already gone in her bloodstream. Natasha was weakened by the poison and soon she hit the ground, however she still got hear the surrounding.

"[Bring her onto the truck now!]"

Flashback

"[So you are a widow now.]" Superior Wills said not long after he told Natasha about her husband's unfortunate pilot test accident.

"[It isn't funny General. Please allow me to resemble my duties for the Union against the West.]" Natasha requested.

"[Do your country proud, Widow. Your new mission will be given to you shortly. You may leave.]"

After Natasha leaves the room Superior Wills pushed the button under his table. His shelf opened to show the door to another room. Superior Wills opened the door, showing Natasha's husband Alexi Shostakov drinking a deadly Russian Vodka.

"You must understand Shostakov. We must faked your dead and kill all those useless emotion to train you to be the best Red Guardian the world will ever have! Soon you will kill even Captain America!" Superior Wills said.

"I understand my duties Superior." Shostakov walked towards the window with his Vodka, just in time to see Natasha leaving in her car. He raised his cup and said, "till death do us apart.."

End of flashback

Natasha was feeling extremely weak, her muscles are sore, all of her struggle just made her feeling more pain. She was flunked into the truck by 2 soldiers. A weak body lie on the cold metal surface of the truck. She felt someone walking towards her, she felt so weak that even opening her eyes was going to take a lot of effort for her. Until she heard the voice saying, "till death do us apart Natasha…" Followed by a long trail of laugher…

Apologies for not updating just had an exam. Do review and let me know how you feel.


	6. Chapter 6

Previously

Natasha was feeling extremely weak, her muscles are sore, all of her struggle just made her feeling more pain. She was flunked into the truck by 2 soldiers. A weak body lie on the cold metal surface of the truck. She felt someone walking towards her, she felt so weak that even opening her eyes was going to take a lot of effort for her. Until she heard the voice saying, "till death do us apart Natasha…" Followed by a long trail of laugher…

Now… somewhere underground.

Natasha was tied up both hands above her head, handing on thin metal, with both legs tied together too. She was slowly awakened by the sound of furious dogs barking. Natasha was then welcomed by a slap to her face.

"[Wake up love.]" A rough hand started stroking her smooth face.

"[Alexi! Should have known never to believe what the Russians said!]" Natasha spat at her ex husband.

"[And is that why you join the filthy Avengers?! Spoken like a true Avenger for your hatred for the Red Room… But, deep down inside you were created by the Red Room!]" He shouted followed by another slap on the face.

Natasha was feeling terrible. Her muscles were aching, her head was spinning, her blood wasn't flowing.

"[How are feeling Natasha?]" Alexi asked grinning from ear to ear.

"[Never been better.]" Natasha was feeling horrible but was biting her teeth to hide that.

"[The dart that you were shot, contains the poisons that would cause you hallucinations, violence and uncage that beast that was all along inside you. Bring out the evil side of you that you have vent seen! And when the time is ripe, you would kill all your fellow avengers!]" Alexi laughed at his evil plan.

"[What gain does it gain you!? The Red Room was long destroyed; there is nothing for you to fight for anymore!]"

"[This is just the beginning love! This is just a little pay for trading me for your beloved James Barnes, not that the Union ever release him. Hahaha! Soon, you would rather you never lived me!]"

"[You crazy son of a bitch!]" Natasha shouted before the tip of Alexi's gun that a swing at Natasha's head.

At the Stark Tower.

The smoke was beginning to fade away, until their vision were crystal clear.

"Hey, where are those ass that attacked us?!" Stark asked around. Seeing only their people and some broken furniture, but there was no sign of any attackers.

"Hey, where is Natasha?" Clint asked looking around.

At Alexi's office…

"[Sir, the nuclear launch code for the weapons are ready at your command.]"

"[Good job, now we have the Black Widow, we need to find the other chess piece- the winter soldier. Sent full force out, I want the Winter Soldier to be captured and brought to me ALIVE.]"

Author's notes

So sorry I was busy for a major exam. But I will update very soon again! Thank you, do review and let me know how I do!


	7. Chapter 7

At the Avenger's Tower.

The Avengers were all sited in a round table.

"The appearances of the Winter Soldier definitely got to be link with the attack." Clint said.

"Bucky would never have attacked us!" Steve said getting all worked up.

"Clint is trying to say that it might have to do with Bucky, and not Bucky was the one who attacked us. Steve, I know you are anxious; they got one of us too. We got to put of head together in the game and not get all personal." Sharon explained.

"The link we all have know linking the Black Widow and the Winter Soldier is the KGB Red Room. Hawkeye, you were the Black Widow's partner, did she tell you anything that might help?" Fury asked, trying to be the clear headed one.

"No, she never mentioned her past at all."

"Fury, we might have worked together. But if you have not noticed Widow isn't some girl who would play twenty questions." Tony added.

"I have to agree with Iron Man here, Lady Widow is always so secretive. Even after the Loki invasion, still know nothing about her." Thor said.

"There was once, during the Loki's invasion. Natasha told me that she knew what it felt like to be brainwashed." Clint said.

"It's no surprises, many old agents were all brainwashed to contain their loyalty." Tony said.

"Natasha once describe to me one of her past relationship. Although, she might not have said it, but it was as if she was in a marriage before." Sharon said.

"It could have just been one of her mission that she went undercover." Steve said.

"No, she described the girl as a normal housewife. She might not have said it was her but I saw it in her eyes. She was saying her own experience." Sharon argued.

Somewhere underground….

Natasha was feeling weaker and weaker any moment. She was slipping in and out of consciousness. Sweat and blood slowly drip down her forehead, her wrist were starting to hurt from the hard grip from the metal chains that were preventing her from escaping.

Flashback… Before joining SHIELD

It has been a few weeks since she deflected the Red Room. The entire KGB and Red Room was hunting her down and offering whoever to bring in her head for a huge fortune. She was on top of everyone's hit list, including SHIELD.

"[It is true?]" Natasha asked through her phone to Yesha.

"[It is him! And he is coming for you, he is not dead. But don't worry I did not tell him anything about where are you now.]" Yesha replied.

"[I will get back to you again.]"

Yesha one of the deflected agents of the KGB, who have help Natasha in any way she could since her deflect from the Red Room. Now the Winter Soldier is after Natasha, with her memory still containing some of the deadliest secrets in the KGB she was the hunted by the KGB. Natasha knew that Yesha had no reason to lie to her about the current existences of the Winter Soldier and that she could be trusted.

Natasha was feeling over the moon but yet angry. The last she heard the Winter Soldier die on his last mission for the Red Room. It must have been another of the implant memories seeing James being killed. Time was running out for Natasha if she wish to get James back before the KGB store him into the stasis tube again. She was killing everyone who tried to capture her, and so far no one has succeeded.

Just like how she knew there was an agent of SHIELD sitting on a tree outside her safe house watching her like a hawk for the past few days. Natasha knew her chances against the entire Russia was very slimming in getting James back, so she had no choice but to proceed to her plan b.

For the next few days, she allowed the agent who she came to know as Hawkeye watch her movement and monitor her. She was getting impatient for him to strike. Until, one day he finally did. Hawkeye was too of an amateur to figure why was he able to land those punch and kicks at her, when she deliberately did not even made an effort to dodge. She even allowed herself to be caught and brought to the SHIELD Helicarrier, when she could have escaped anytime and kill however was on board, because she was trained to kill that much people.

She then made a deal with the Director of SHIELD, Nick Fury. She has agreed to become one of their agents, in return they would protect from the KGB, or anyone else who was coming for her. All the things happen as according to her plan. She then had access to the largest database on earth.

For the next few months, she went on missions with her partner Hawkeye and secretly checking for James with the help of the resources from SHIELD without them knowing of course. However, she was reaching every dead-end. Natasha knew how capable the KGB was able to cover their tracks. Natasha then asked Yesha to spread a rumor saying that the Black Widow has betrayed the whole Red Room and KGB. Natasha knew that they would definitely send the best they have to kill her, and who was better than the Black Widow herself other than her trainer – the Winter Soldier.

To be Continued….

Sorry for the long waiting! I had to take a moment to figure where the story was going! I hope you guys like this little twist! Do comment and let me know how you guys feel! =)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Flashback

SHIELD Headquarters

It was another one of those missions where SHIELD had sent her in to retrieve some information. It was nothing she couldn't hand. Things have been quiet lately, a little too quiet for Natasha's liking. Quiet only mean something, a surprise attack, and every spy hate surprises. Its been 4 months since she joined SHIELD, she hit every dead-end she could probably face, there was nothing, too cleaned actually. It was as if the Winter Soldier never exists. She knew the KGB have always kept him as a top secret, but she was the next best to surface after him. There was no reason they wouldn't sent him after her. Natasha was starting to doubt her plan.

Safe house China Shanghai

Natasha opened the door to one of her many safe houses. China was a perfect location to reside in currently. She was still able to receive the whispers about her targets or those who took her as a target, without being in Russia herself. Once she step foot into her house, she notice her doormat have been moved. This was too novice of a spy to leave such a mistake, unless it was left on purposes. Natasha took out her pistol she kept on her waist, preparing for some action.

She took 2 steps further into the house, when the door shut by itself. A huge figure jumped on her, everything was happening too fast, but Natasha was still able to catch the light reflecting from her attacker's left arm. Her attacker landed a punch right across her face, sending her flying across the living room.

"[Turning rusty Natalia?]" The Winter Soldier stood confidently, before shooting a round of his pistol at her.

Natasha had a slight advantage from keeping herself being shot, as she knew her way around her own house. She hide behind the sofa, and activated a grenade to detonate right beside the Winter Soldier. She kicked his pistol away before engaging in a traditional fist to fist combat with the Winter Soldier.

"[James! You got to stop!]" Natasha redirected his punch by twisting his arm right back behind his back.

"[Stop what Natalia! Stop so that you can kill me again?!]" He shouted before tossing her over him and slams her onto her glass coffee table.

"[It wasn't me! Can't you see, that all that was planted!]" Natasha defended, kicking him in the chest and stood back up again.

"[The only thing that was planted was you! Planted on to me like a plague!]" He took another swing at her stomach, but Natasha could barely keep his punch away from his target. He took out a bayonet knife and strike towards her. She was being corned to the wall of the living room while trying to struggle with James, all four hands were on that knife. James used all his force and jab the knife right at Natasha's abdomen.

Natasha felt the sting of the large knife piercing through her abdomen. She fell to ground, feeling thick and dark red blood flowing out quickly.

"[Any last words traitor?]"

"[Lo..ok at thi..s]" Natasha struggled to speak before showing him a scar ressembling a X on her right hip.

"[That is impossible! Why would you have the same scar as me!]" James asked in confusion.

"[We…marked this scar on ourselves…. To remind ourselves that we mustn't lose each other after those brainwashing…]" Natasha was getting weaker and weaker every moment, he was the Winter Soldier, he knew where to aim for the most painful and deadly blow.

Suddenly, images keeps on flashing across his mind, images that he knew he experienced. Images that were being kept away from his active brain. All those torturing, make him turn his back at Natasha. Causing him so much confusion, that he didn't know what to believe anymore. But there was one thing he knew for sure, that Natasha hadn't tried to kill him, it was all fake.

"[Stay with me Natalia!]" James realized what he did and began pushing pressure on her wound.

"[I…get to say I… told you so again…]" Natasha forced out of her mouth with a painful smile.

This can't be right, he love this woman with his life, but he was the one to stab her. He looked at her bruised face, such pretty face was now covered with blood rushing out from her mouth and nose. James immediately scooped her up and rush towards the nearest hospital. He couldn't lose her, she is the only reason why he hasn't lose his mind. She was the only thing keeping him sane, and he was about to lose that too. He had lost so many things he did even know he once had, his identity, his life, his friends. He can't lose his love to, that wouldn't be fair!

1 month later… After the Manhattan invasion

Things couldn't have been better for them. They were living together from place to place in every part of the world. To the KGB, it was as if the Winter Soldier had fell of the grid, or had lost his mind in one of his mission and no one was able to retrieve him back. Everytime, he go with her on her mission for SHIELD, keeping a safe distance in shadow, providing her assistance when she ever needs it.

His mind was still messed up, but with her help, he was starting to get his mind back. With the help of Jean Grey her old friend from Xmen helping him weekly with his therapy. Jean might be a psychic, but she never ask too many questions about him. Maybe she would already know who he might be, but Jean being the kind hearted girl she always, wouldn't turn him in or away from help when he needed it so badly. And if he were too ever lose his control during his therapy sessions, who better to keep him or everyone else from danger other than a level 5 mutant.

"Hey, you all right?" He asked once she step into their safe house New Jersey.

"Got pound by millions of aliens, fought a alien battleship. Find is an understatement." She replied with a little of her humor. Her face was once again covered in cuts and bruises. He could see that her leg was quite badly injured.

"Show me your leg." He said bring the first aid kid out.

"Oh, its find. Some metal pipes landed on it, when the Hulk started chasing me as if I was his bacon." She replied, feeling sore all over her body.

He pull her boots out, and gently roll her pants up, only to reveal a swollen leg. He was amazed as how she was still able to run and jump with that injured leg of hers. He figured that her ankle was probably fractured, but she didn't give a damn anyways.

"You sure? That sure look like the Hulk give you a stomp on you leg." He asked brushing her hair away from her face as she put her legs comfortably on his legs and lying back down on the sofa.

"Ya, I will be fine. I just really tired. Would you just lie down with me? We can due with my leg later." She said, obliviously exhausted from the battle. But there was something else that was bothering her. The words from Loki when she was interrogate him. She knew she wasn't supposed to pay much attention to it. But it was the truth, and it bothered her anyway. He knew something was bothering her, and didn't want to ask her until she get her rest, she deserves at least that. He lie back on the sofa with her, and wrap her injured and tired body with his strong arms, giving her some body heat when he is freezing like hell but too tired to ask for anything other then rest.

This chapter is all about the life that they are having together. Some of you might be confused as to why they are already together in her flashback. The story is actually, they have already been in a secret relationship before the main event occurring now. I try my best to keep on posting new chapters! Thanks for the support! If any questions feel free to review me! Thank You!


End file.
